Everyone Knew But You
by xI.N.Vx
Summary: COMPLETE! Everyone Knew The Truth About Her But Me...And When I Found Out At The Last Minute By My Own Brother, It Was Too Late For Me To Tell Her... AU MattxMimixTai LOVE TRIANGLE
1. His Feelings

**((Chapter 1: His Feelings))**

"Can you make dinner now?"

"No."

"Can you make it now?"

"No."

"Can you…make it now?"

"No. If you're going to ask me that question again, which I know you will, my answer will be no."

"But Tai, I'm always hungry you should know that by now!!" Mimi slammed her body onto the couch feeling like she could cry not eating dinner. Tai simply sighed over the counter and gazed upon his roommate pouting over for his delicious, unbelievable food.

"Mimi, you and I know best that you can also cook delicious meals just as I can. Why can't

you make dinner yourself? Besides, I already ate my dinner." Tai rubbed his belly smiling picturing the food he made earlier. Oh yea, good old hamburgers. Delicious.

"Because I'm tired from working 6 hours straight from work and your sister didn't help me out at all when she suppose to and then she made a deal that if I worked an extra hour you would make me dinner!" Mimi glanced at Tai with such childish eyes.

"Wait, Kari said that I would make dinner for you?" Tai arched his brow.

"Yes…" Mimi dragged herself to the floor tired.

Tai walked over to Mimi sat by her and placed his arms around her neck and looked at her, "Mimi, Mimi, Mimi. Making dinner is such hard work, probably harder then your fashion career. If I make dinner for you, will you promise me that you won't get mad for what I did?"

"What did you do?" Mimi was curious.

"I got a phone call from my office yesterday," He began slowly.

"Go on."

"And, well, two of my oldest friends asked me if they could stay at our place for the next month or so, because of their vacation time,"

"And you said yes."

"Well, yea I kinda did Mimi." He tried smiling at Mimi, only to be more afraid of her facial expression.

"And you decided on this on your own, again with out my permission, again. And who exactly are we rooming with this time?" Mimi tapped her fingers on his knee.

"Well see that's the thing," Tai sighed. "It's Matt and Sora."

"I think you should go make my dinner now, Taichi." Mimi grabbed his arm and placed it on his lap shaking her head. There was one thing that Tai hated the most, making Mimi mad. When you made Mimi mad, she said your full name, which you really don't her to say at all.

Tai shook his head. "Yeah, I'll go make dinner now." Tai paced over to the kitchen feeling bad. He knew how much Mimi hated Sora and Matt well, just Matt really, but they were his friends and they did need a place to stay, but he just couldn't bare the pain with Mimi even around Matt in one room. She would literally rip his skin off for what happened on their senior year of Odaiba High School.

Mimi relaxed a little and thought about Tai's decision of letting the person she hated stay at her house. I mean, what happened in Odaiba High School, happened. It's in the past for crying out loud! What is she going to do? Rip his skin out? Pssh, no.

Tai and Mimi sat at their table together discussing Matt's and Sora's staying. Tai knew he had to have standards for Mimi, but he knew her better, she can do it without his help! Or could she? Tai wanted to make things clearer for Mimi so why not start making certain rules for her?

"Especially Mimi, no grabbing the butcher's knife and stabbing Matt while I'm gone ok?" Tai wagged his finger at Mimi who ate her dinner.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes.

"You rolled your eyes."

"What?"

"You just rolled your eyes, you don't mean it. Say it again without rolling your eyes!"

"I won't do that Tai." She closed her eyes.

"You rolled your eyes when you closed them! Mimi!"

"Tai!" She wagged her finger at Tai mocking him. "I won't do that ever in my life! It would ruin me and my fashion career!"

Tai glanced at Mimi nodding his head. Tai and Mimi grew up together in the same neighborhood and became great friends until grade school; they would always talk to each other about their day everyday when they walked together after school. Tai hadn't realized it until his last year of being a sophomore that he loved Mimi Tachikawa more then anything. He was always there for her when 

she needed a friend, but he never got the chance to admit his feelings especially when Mimi met Matt in the beginning of their junior years in Odaiba High School. When he found out from Mimi that they were going out, it shattered his heart. Tai and Matt were great friends, even though his own best friend was dating the girl he loved for years. Even after what happened in Odaiba, he still Matt's best friend even though he betrayed Mimi. But now, everything is still the same. Tai still loves Mimi. Mimi doesn't even know.

"Tai,"

"Tai."

"Tai!"

"What?" Tai snapped back to reality.

"You ok there Tai? You spaced out on me for a moment." Mimi picked up her plate walking to the kitchen and started washing her plate,

"No, Mimi I'm fine. I was just thinking about what I did and I'm sorry for not asking you permission if Matt and Sora could stay here with us." Tai twisted his body to angle where he could see Mimi.

"It's ok Tai. Matt and Sora are your friends and they're welcomed here anytime." Mimi rinsed her plate and placed it in the cabinet above her head.

Tai smiled at Mimi and remembered something. "Oh, I forgot to mention that this is your house and that we're roommates. Yea."

"Tai this is why you ask me permission for your friends to stay at my house. Just for that you get to make dinner for everyone everyday until Matt and Sora leave." Mimi walked out the kitchen pacing to avoid complaining from Tai.

"Aw come on, Mimi!" Tai watched her walk out of the kitchen wagging her finger at Tai.

"I'm going to relax and read my book in my room, Tai." Mimi came and hugged him. Tai loved it when Mimi hugged him. It made him happy, like all of his worries where gone forever. It tickled him when her curly bouncy cinnamon hair moved around his neck. She gave him a peck on the cheek and left the dining room for her own room.

Tai stud up getting out from the dining chair, walked over to the kitchen counter and saw an orange bottle filled with small white circular pills reminding him of her pain.


	2. Their Arrival

**((Chapter 2: Their Arrival))**

They had their bags, suitcases and even tote bags all organized sitting in the back seat of their new car they had bought together the other day at the dealership. Of course, she had her ways of organizing, it was always the same. His bags. Her Bags. It was never different, to make things worse and more or less embarrassing, she just had to label each bag to remind him of how things went when it came to traveling together. Their luggage sat on Tai's doorsteps moving back and forth getting one bag out of the trunk and the back seat.

"Please, let's just get inside Tai's house," He saw her pace from the doorsteps to the car getting their luggage. "Don't worry about the luggage he'll help me get them inside. Now Sora, please."

Sora looked at Matt and his face expression. He worried too much about her. "Right. I'm just so happy that Tai let us stay at his place for a few months! I haven't seen him since graduation in college! I wonder how he's doing being a lawyer."

"We can ask him when we get in and settled, Sora." Matt raised both eyebrows seeing how annoying Sora could be when she was excited about something. He pressed his finger against the doorbell which was heard outside the house. He heard the door unlock from the inside waiting to see Tai after so many years of not talking. The door opened halfway revealing someone they didn't expect.

She stud in the doorway eating a fuzzy peach wearing a Tai's white jersey and her red shorts. She didn't seem too happy; neither did Matt and Sora, though they were more confused than being unhappy. She shrugged and slammed the door in their faces.

Matt and Sora had blank faces. "Either Tai got a sex change and told nobody or that was Mimi." Matt thought of the possibilities that were rather, awkward.

"Mimi?" Sora and Matt looked at each slowly thinking something that Tai didn't tell them over the phone.

"Mimi!" Tai called over from downstairs wearing a towel over his head. Considering the fact that his brown messy hair is the size of a pillow and redefines gravity, the water left on his gigantic hair dripped over his the back of his tank top. "Who was at the door?"

Mimi sat on the stool eating her fuzzy peach on the other side of the kitchen minding her own business hearing Tai's foot steps coming down from the stairs. "The jerk-off."

"Mimi," Tai reached for the knob hearing three knocks against the door, but stopped facing Mimi. "Remember what we talked about yesterday during dinner ok?" He saw her wave her hand knowing she really didn't want to hear it.

"Yea, yea. I know Tai."

"Please behave and act like you care, Mimi."

"Fine. I will." Mimi took a bite off from her peach tasting the delicious sweetness of the fuzzy fruit. Tai twisted the door knob opening the door to reveal Matt and Sora happy to see Tai. Tai 

greeted both Matt and Sora outside with a friendly hug. After a quick chatter, Tai helped Matt with the luggage. With smiling faces they walked right inside, Tai had weak knees fearing Mimi would do her worse, but she was enjoying her peach, which meant she was too busy for anything else but her peach.

"You can sit on the coach Sora, relax. I'll get your room as soon as I get these tote bags out of the way." Tai smiled at Sora as she made her way towards the red sofa facing the thin silver widescreen TV hanging against the wall. Sora and Matt noticed Mimi as she walked into the kitchen throwing away the core of the peach into the trash can. Tai and Matt went up stairs carrying luggage to the rooms.

Sora eyed Mimi's movement in the kitchen. Mimi grabbed an orange bottle, shook it and heard the sound of medication from what Sora could tell. Mimi sighed and placed the bottle in the corner of the counter ignoring the bottle. Mimi eyed Sora and walked out the kitchen and sat on the right side of Sora.

"Hey Sora," Sora turned to face Mimi. "So how was your trip from Odaiba?"

"It was good. Okinawa is a very beautiful place to live here. Matt is still thinking of moving here because of the beach here. Is that why you moved here Mimi?"

"That I did, but also because of my job."

"Oh, your fashion business right? I believe it's called Serenity."

"Yes, yes it is." Mimi smiled.

"You must work very hard on your designs."

"I do. I work hard on my designs but in the end it's always a great feeling. What do you do Sora?"

"I own my own flower shops around in Odaiba and a few in Kyoto."

"That's wonderful. Your own small business, I should buy some flowers from your flower shop someday when I visit Odaiba." Mimi placed her legs up against the sofa's cushion hugging them against her chest.

"Maybe you should. It'll bring more business if you buy flowers."

Mimi smiled happily. "I can buy my favorite flowers there!! Do you have White Lily's?" Mimi asked bringing her body forward. Sora saw two visible scars across her chest one on the left and the other on her right; they were small but visible to see. But it wasn't her business to ask her why she has scars across her chest just yet.

Sora thought about the flowers in her shop instead. "I think I do! I know that we're getting a new order for White Lily's this weekend. So I should have some in my shop. I can order some for you if you want to."

Mimi smiled at Sora as she smiled at Mimi. They turned their attention to the stair case when they heard the footsteps of Matt and Tai and their laughter. Tai saw that Mimi and Sora were having a nice conversation from the look of Mimi's smile and Sora's. Tai smiled at Mimi knowing that Mimi was happy with Sora. After packing everything away in their rooms, Tai and Mimi decided to make them something to eat, a simple Japanese dish that combined Mimi's and Tai's style of cooking. Sora and Matt came down stairs smelling the delicious scent from the dish they prepared for them.

Tai and Mimi prepared a fine dish. Since Matt and Sora came from Odaiba to Okinawa eating nothing but light food, they decided to prepare a dish that Mimi and Tai created together when they were into culinary. The dish seemed like a good idea, and it was the best dish they combined together.

They all enjoyed the dish that Tai and Mimi cooked for them. Mimi had the chance to chat with Matt about his career and his achievements along the way and his life outside his business career. Music seemed to get the best of him, especially playing his acoustic guitar that T.K, Matt's younger brother, gave him for his birthday. It would seem to Matt's surprise that T.K and Mimi knew each other considering the fact that he's been dating Tai's younger sister Kari.

"So, what did you think of today, Mimi?" Tai asked her as they picked up the kitchen while Matt and Sora refreshed for the night in their rooms.

Mimi gave a small grunt then a small smirk. "I admit, today was a good day. Sora, Matt and I made good conversations and we caught up with each other but," Mimi faced Tai. "That doesn't mean anything yet Tai. I still haven't exactly forgiven Matt."

"I know Mimi. But enough about Matt and Sora, let's focus on our vacation time together!!" Tai wrapped his arm around her neck.

"Our vacation started yesterday, but we did nothing but hang out in my house. Tomorrow we'll do what you want to do ok?" Mimi grabbed his wrist.

"Thank you Mimi!" Tai hugged her neck overly happy. "I might have something in mind. Something that will make you happy."

Mimi smiled waiting for their day together as promised. Tai and Mimi finished their work and worked themselves to their own rooms. Mimi went to her bathroom and brushed her curly hair and glanced into the mirror seeing her reflection. After she brushed her hair, she glanced at the teeth of the brush seeing her hair removed from her head.

She opened her medicine cabinet, grabbed a bottle of pills and took one white pill with water. She placed the bottle back into the cabinet and walked over to her bed, covered herself under the bed sheets and hugged her pillow.

The moment she fell asleep, she cried a few tears down her soft skin in sorrow.


	3. Their Amazing Sight

**((Chapter 3: Their Amazing Sight)) **

"GOOD MORNING OKINAWA YEARLY FESTIVAL!!" Mimi shouted bringing a smile on her face. Tai walked behind her knowing that Okinawa's yearly festival would be the greatest idea he had to be alone with Mimi. It always made her happy going to the festival.

Tai thought she looked very cute today with her pink summer dress and her white shoes. He thought that he looked casual with his white sports shirt, matching his blue shorts and white slip on vans. Tai walked over to Mimi seeing how happy she is.

"This is really great Tai!" Mimi hugged him and eyed everything in the festival. The food, the people, the booths, and lastly the roller coasters. Oh yea. The roller coasters were the best things in the festival!!

"I can't wait any more! Let's go!" Mimi pulled Tai where she went to.

First thing that they did was play some booth games. Mimi enjoyed booth games especially shooting the target down. She always won at those particular games.

"Yes, my favorite game of all!" Mimi ran to the booth biting her lower lip in happiness. "Sir! Excuse me! I want to play this game!"

"Alright, lady!" The man turned around and saw Mimi anxiously to play the game. Mimi handed over her money and the man stepped out of the way.

Mimi grabbed the plastic gun aimed at the moving targets which where different kinds of animals including a dog for an odd reason. Mimi brought the plastic green gun closer to her face almost touching her chin. She checked her elbows to see if they were in the right position which they where, closed one eye and shot her first, second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh, eighth, ninth, tenth, eleventh and twelfth target in a row without missing. Thankfully she didn't shoot any of the dogs.

Tai was pretty impressed and a little worried as to why Mimi was good at shooting targets. Now he knows to never give Mimi any type of gun whether it be a real pistol or even a simple water gun. The man inside the booth smiled at Mimi asking what prize she would like. Mimi pointed to the blue striped tiger that hung from the wall. Mimi came to show Tai who was happy for her.

"Wow Mimi! That was impressive! How'd you learn to shoot that well?" Tai was curious.

"Oh, my parents and I went to the festivals in Odaiba and we would always go the same shooting booth everyday. I had trouble aiming so my dad told me to imagine something that would be worth shooting. That's why I always win at that booth." Mimi smiled holding her tiger on her right side.

"Really?"

"Yeah! It always works for me!" She smiled.

"What did you imagine on those targets?"

She turned to Tai and laughed, "Your face of course."

Tai had stopped walking with Mimi but she was laughing walking ahead of him. "Mimi, you're kidding right?" Tai jogged to Mimi calling her name out. "M-Mimi! You were just kidding right? Mimi!!"

Mimi and Tai continued their day in the festival playing booth games that they won constantly again and again. Somehow Mimi won most of the prizes making Tai carrying all of the stuffed animals that he won for no apparent reason. Mimi enjoyed the sight of Tai carrying all of her prizes which included one blue tiger that she won from shooting the animals or Tai's face if you were Mimi for the moment, two pink dolphins, three brown dogs, and one gigantic red dragon.

"Mimi can we stop for a moment and rest, my arms feel like they're going to shatter into little pieces if I don't put these animals on the ground."

"Tai if you didn't want to carry all of the prizes I won, you should have asked for a bag you know? That's what I did for your prizes!" Tai immediately stopped dropping all of Mimi's prizes and slowly turning his head to face Mimi showing him the bag with his prizes that he won.

"I could have asked for a bag instead of carrying all of those prizes for you?" His arms started to dangle from the weight of the stuffed animals.

"Well yea!" Mimi smiled making her look aloof. "Didn't you…know that, Tai?"

"This is my first time coming to a festival….do you think I would know that Mimi?"

Mimi placed her finger on her chin thinking about it. "Well considering the fact that the people asked you if you wanted a bag for the prizes and the fact that other people are holding their bags full of prizes, so yes!"

Tai placed his hands on his face feeling he could tear off his own skin off from the top of his head down feeling frustrated. Instead of making a scene on how come he didn't realize this before and Mimi telling him later, he calmed himself and walked to a booth asking for a few bags.

"Thank you, sir." Tai walked back to Mimi and her prizes as they each placed an animal inside the bags that Tai finally got. As they finished packing every animal into a bag Tai and Mimi continued walking.

"How are your arms?" Mimi asked.

"Better, thanks to these bags." Tai lifted his arms having three bags on his right arm and two on his left. "What do you want to do next Mimi? We still have time for more fun."

"Actually, I wanted to go home right now. I'm tired from all the fun I had with you today Tai, besides you have to work tomorrow, even earlier then you normally do since your client couldn't wait until 7:00 in the morning."

"Oh, Mimi you don't have to do that because of me. I wake up early any way."

"No, it's ok Tai. Besides, I need to get some stuff done for tomorrow as well. I want to get an early start on everything."

"What about the fireworks that you wanted to see at night?" Tai asked.

"The fireworks? Yeah, I did want to stay for the show, but, I can see them from my room patio. It'll be just as great! Maybe you can see them with me if you want to?" Mimi offered.

Tai smiled at Mimi sincerely. "Of course Mimi. It'll end my night just as great."

"Yay!" Mimi jumped up and down clapping her hands in happiness.

As Mimi and Tai went inside the house, the sky turned a dark blue leaving traces of an orange pink sunset setting in the sky left. Tai noticed Matt and Sora weren't in the house yet. Sora left a note saying that they went to look for Matt's house and later they were going to attend the Okinawa's festival firework show. Tai crumbled the paper and threw it in the trash. Tai opened the fridge to see one bottled water; he grabbed the icy cold bottle, closed the fridge and twisted the cap to drink fresh cold water. He went upstairs to check on Mimi. He saw her sitting on the bed motionless. Tai knocked on doorframe.

"Mimi?" He called her name. "You ok?"

Mimi wiped her face hearing Tai call her and turned her face to see him holding a water bottle. Tai knew why she was crying, no doubt, so he walked inside sitting in front of her on the bed facing her.

"Mimi, did you take your medication?"

Mimi nodded no and her smile disappeared looking at her dresser. "I can't take medication any more. It's too much for me, Tai. I get tired just taking them everyday of my life now."

"Mimi, you know that you have to take these medications everyday when you have to. You won't be seeing a doctor until two weeks now. He will be asking you if you've been taking your medicine, I have to make sure you've been doing your job as an adult by being responsible."

"I know Tai, you were the only who was there for me now and before. I know that I have to continue taking these pills in order to become healthier and better so that way you won't have to take care of me and I won't have to be a burden in your life. You sacrificed so much for me Tai; you even gave up your one promotion just for me. I didn't want you to do that just for me Tai. You've been at my side for as long as I can remember." Mimi wiped her tears away from her face. Tai looked at Mimi tightening his grip on the water bottled hearing the smashing sound from plastic.

"I did those things because I care about you, I don't want you to suffer by yourself, it hurts me to see you being alone and sad. I gave up my promotion not only because for you, but because I would be away from you in Beijing. I didn't want to take it if it meant being apart from you, Mimi. I did 

everything in my will power to stay with you no matter what so I could make sure you were doing fine. Which you are,"

"Because I have you taking care of me when I can't do it alone. Even my own parents can't do that, Tai." Mimi looked at Tai and smiled. "I don't know how to thank you enough for everything you've been doing to help me out Tai."

Tai smiled and lifted her white pill. "You could start by taking this pill."

Mimi grabbed the small white pill placed it in her mouth, grabbed her glass of water and swallowed the two down her throat. Mimi made a weird face, which made Tai chuckle to her reaction to the taste of the medication.

"Do you want to see the fireworks now? It looks like they're about to start." Mimi nodded as they got off the bed, opened the double glass doors that were in Mimi's room which led to the patio outside which had a magnificent view of the beach and the festival that was near the beach.

"I haven't been out here in a while; I forgot how amazing the view was from up here." Tai's voice was soft.

"It's really great. I come out here almost every night to calm myself down when you're asleep. It helps me clear things out for myself."

"That's good, Mimi." Tai placed his arms on the rails relaxing his body by stretching a bit. Mimi enjoyed the view from her patio, the wind felt great passing through her face and body, the smell of the ocean was pleasant hearing the waves coming back and forth onto the surface and off the surface. The voices of the people made her feel happy for a reason. It was great knowing that Tai was there by her side now, every time she him, she would smile and feel happy again. She placed her hand over her chest feeling her heart race more whenever she thought about Tai now.

"Mimi, it's starting," Tai exclaimed to her. Mimi looked up towards the sky and saw the fireworks boom into the dark sky in different color combinations and shapes. It was truly a magnificent sight to see indeed.

"It's so amazing," Mimi thought aloud. Tai looked at Mimi and agreed that the sight was wonderful. Both of them were of course. The show was over after 2 minutes and thirty seconds was over and Tai had to sleep for tomorrow.

"I'm going to bed, Mimi. I'll see you tomorrow after work ok?" Tai and Mimi walked back inside her room locking her doors. Mimi grunted and embraced Tai for a nightly hug.

"I don't want you to go." Mimi whispered hugging Tai's upper body.

"I know you don't. But I have to work so I can take care of you ok?" Tai smiled kissing Mimi's forehead and smiled at her. Tai moved Mimi's hair out of her face so he could see it before he went to sleep once again. Tai placed his hand on her cheek feeling the softness of his skin. She grabbed his hand and entwined her hand to his hands filling the space between his fingers with hers and vice versa. Tai reached down to Mimi's face, her face and his face were inches away from each other, Tai reached more down so his lips would lock with Mimi's lips. Tai moved his free hand to Mimi's nape and Mimi had her free hand on the side of his face.

Tai woke up sitting against the head board; he moved his body where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. The bed sheets were messy just like he always had them, he rubbed his face a couple times to relax himself. He stud up walking towards the bathroom. He washed his face thinking about what he did with Mimi.

A rapid flash entered his mind. A moment happened where Tai kissed Mimi across his shoulders.

Tai dried his face with a white towel and gazed at his reflection in the mirror wondering what he did was the right thing for Mimi right now. He hung his head nodding left to right regretting what he did now. He knew Mimi didn't have time for him now, especially _now_.

Especially when she's…

Tai glanced outside of the bathroom and saw Mimi getting up early just as she does everyday. She sat against the bed board slowly waking up. He noticed quickly that something was wrong; she lowered her head gritting her teeth and shutting her eyes as tightly as she could. She let out a painful moan.

"Tai! It's hurting again!" Mimi exclaimed not opening her eyes. Tai, as quickly as possible controlled his panic emotions, opened the medicine cabin, grabbed a syringe, a bottle of clear liquid medication. He placed the syringe's nozzle into the bottle of clear medication, pulled the wings of the syringe causing the medication to pull it self into the syringe. Tai rushed over to Mimi's side. He tapped the syringe to make sure he grabbed the right dosage.

"Where's your port Mimi?"

"Here!" Mimi pointed an orange band aide. Tai carefully stretched out Mimi's skin and placed the syringe's nozzle into Mimi's skin, injecting the clear fluid medication into her body.

"Is that better?" Mimi calmed herself down nodding feeling better after the injection.

"Yea, thank you Tai."

"Anytime Mimi." Tai whispered feeling relieved for his actions, he went back into the bathroom washed the syringe for another time, placed the bottle up in the medicine cabin along with the syringe and sighed.


	4. Her Game

**Ok, OMG!! I never thought this story would get good reviews! Yayness, alright then. SO here's chapter 4, i hope you like it and IM REALLY SORRY ITS SO FREAKING LONG BUT IT JUST MADE ME HAPPY!! Ok, so the sickness that Mimi has, i won't tell until later in the chapters and there are a couple of hints as to what's wrong with her but very few ppl know what it is...so please don't hurt yourself or go crazy trying to figure out what she has!!**

**((Chapter 4: Her Game))**

"Take it back!"

"Never."

"Take it back…"

"Nope."

"Take…it…back…"

"Make me."

Tai walked in the living room seeing a smirking Matt staring at an upset Mimi. Of course he just glanced at them not wanting to know what exactly they were arguing about. As long as he knew them both, Matt and Mimi arguing isn't a good sign. Since they went out in high school their first argument wasn't very relaxing. They shouted in the hallways coming and going to class, they got physical meaning they actually threw things at each other, or they would settle it out by a challenge. Tai knew if they saw even the slightest part of him, he would have to be involved in saying who was right and who was wrong. So he had to go to work without them noticing him.

He moved against the wall making sure they didn't look at him.

"How dare you say that to me like that?!" Mimi pointed her finger at his nose.

"I just did, because you know it's true." Brought his face closer feeling Mimi's finger touch his nose.

"No it's not, Matt. I can't believe you said something like that to me!"

Tai was inches away from opening the door when Mimi saw Tai in the doorway, "Tai!"

"Uh! Sorry Mimi I have to go to work!! I-I'll see you guys later!!" Tai walked out of the house and ran into his car driving away leaving Mimi and Matt left to argue.

"You know I would win." Matt sighed lounging in his dining chair.

"Oh, I beg to differ." Mimi slowly said with a quick laughter in between. "How about it, Ishida? You and me…"

"You got it Mimi." Matt smirked. "I'll decide the first challenge."

"Fine."

"We'll make shakes…" Matt walked into the kitchen opening the fridge. "Only made out of eggs, peanut butter, ham, ooh sushi, ramen noodles, oooh and most definitely teriyaki sauce! Awesome, didn't know we had this in here!" Matt grabbed the jar full of teriyaki sauce; Mimi walked into the 

kitchen watching Matt grab two cups from the cabin and placed them down on the counter. She couldn't believe what he had said to her, as she could remember back in High school they were always competitive against each other especially in team sports. Matt plugged in the blender, and placed two eggs, two spoonful of peanut butter, slices of ham, sushi, ramen noodles and the whole sauce of teriyaki. He pressed the switch to blend the ingredients together.

"I hope you have the stomach for this, Mimi." He poured the shake into the two cups. Mimi saw the awful color of the shake; it made her stomach flip upside down not wanting to even think of the taste at all.

"Please, I wouldn't give up on the first challenge." Mimi grabbed her glass and looked at Matt. His light blue eyes made her calm and forget her worries that's one thing she couldn't resist from Matt,

"Alright then," He grinned. "Bottom's up" They each placed their lips opened their mouth and chugged down the nasty shake, Mimi made a gagging noise which caught Matt's attention.

"I'm not saying it Matt."

"Then I suggest you finish your shake." Matt emptied out his cup before Mimi could finish. She glanced at the cup seeing a forest green color left at the bottom of the cup, her fingers tapped against the cup, biting her bottom lip regretting to take this challenge. But hey, she was going against Matt. She had will power.

She chugged the whole cup down within 5 seconds with a face of disgust. She drank the whole shake sliding the cup next to Matt's cup.

"There." Mimi grinned successfully.

"Hmm, I thought you had a weaker stomach, but I suppose I was wrong." Matt crossed his arms on his chest. Mimi smirked at Matt proving him wrong.

Mimi looked around the kitchen. "Alright, my turn." Mimi crouched down reaching for a silver bowl. Matt looked down at Mimi seeing her perfect body.

"Hmm," Matt arched a brow.

Mimi wrapped a silver bowl around her left arm. "Here's my challenge." Mimi poured water into the silver filling it all, walked over to the freezer and filled the bowl with ice and showed Matt. He looked puzzled at her challenge. Mimi dragged Matt's shirt towards the table.

"Oh, I love where this is going." Matt joked.

Mimi tightened her grip on Matt's shirt. She turned around slowly smiling at Matt annoyed by his comment. "I'll pretend you didn't say that. Now," Mimi placed the bowl on the table and sat on the table across from Matt. "my challenge is we put our hands inside this bowl full of icy cold water for about an hour. The first one to get their hands out has to say it."

"Please, I could do that all day." Matt rolled up his sleeves and placed his hands inside the icy cold water feeling the ice cubes against his skin. His hands were beginning to become numb after one nanosecond.

Mimi smiled and cocked her head to an angle. "Really? I debut it actually."

"I knew you would say that. You're always against whatever I say; even in high school you disagreed with everything I thought was right." Matt grinned inching forward feeling the numbness of his fingers.

"I did, didn't I? Well it's your fault for listening to me, maybe your choices would have been a success in school." Mimi moved her fingers around playing with an ice cube.

Matt stretched out his fingers extending to reach for Mimi's hand entwining his fingers between her fingers. Mimi tried raising her hand up but thought about what he did, if she raised her hand up to make him let go, she would lose and say the one thing she didn't even dare to say to him.

"Oh, you did always have the brains in our group." Mimi placed a fake smile on her face.

"Yes, yes I did, didn't I?" Matt agreed. "And you did have the beauty in our group."

"I still have the beauty in our group."

"Notice I said 'did' as in past tense, Mimi." Mimi squeezed his fingers tight enough to cause pain. Matt gritted his teeth tightly squeezing back. Oh that was the wrong thing to say to her.

"You know Matt, to be honest you sucked at football, it wasn't your best sport." She brought it on.

Matt gritted his teeth annoyed by her comments. "You know Mimi, during high school you asked me if your uniform made your ass looked fat, I lied, and your ass was the biggest one at the dance."

Mimi opened her mouth in shock in what she heard from Matt. She nodded a few times noticing she couldn't feel her fingers anymore. If that's how he wanted to play then so be it.

"You know when you asked me if I liked your cooking, I lied about it. It tasted like crap, even Tai thought it was gross."

"Oh remember that one design that you showed me that during English class? The orange cocktail dress? Yeah, the ugliest design you ever made in your entire life."

Ok, when it comes to Mimi, the first and must important thing you should never say in front of her is that her designs are ugly, horrible, or even not good enough. That's something that some people had learned about Mimi when she showed them one of her designs and well I bet you could imagine what she did to them. One word.

Sabotage.

Mimi saw a twitch in her eye, but she shook it off and ignored the movement of her eye, instead she gritted her teeth showing Matt that she really didn't want to hear such comments in front of her ever like that again. She stud up from her chair still hand and hand with Matt but for the most part she squeezed his fingers more feeling the bones in his hands out of anger.

Matt felt the intensity in Mimi through his hands seeing how he as well felt the bones in her hands, he only looked up at her face, gritting and smirking controlling the unbearable pain she was causing him.

"You will take that back, Yamato." Once again, when Mimi was mad, you really didn't want to hear your full name.

"What if I don't Mimi?" Matt challenged her.

"Then so be it." Mimi talked through her teeth. She let go of his grip, grabbed the bowl and poured all of the icy cold water all over his body. Matt took a few steps back, feeling the coldness on his shirts and skin, the water was poured from his face down to his feet. He twisted parts of his sleeves releasing water to the polish wooden floors and looked at Mimi.

"You really shouldn't have done that."

"Then you should take it back." Mimi threw the bowl on the table flipping upside down.

"Not after what you did to me."

Mimi ran up to him jumping on top of his body, causing him to fall to the wooden ground. Mimi had her knees on his stomach and her left arm against his throat crushing his Adam's apple. Matt had his hands on her shoulders pushing her off, but Mimi wouldn't get off from him just yet.

"Take it back, now!" Mimi exclaimed still talking through her teeth. She looked at Matt but he didn't say a word, not because she had arm against his throat but because of his stubbornness.

Tai drove his car up in the driveway on the side of the house. He stepped out of his vehicle and grabbed his suitcase. As he walked towards the door he grabbed his keys to unlock the door, he twisted the door knob opened the door stepped inside and saw something he dare not laugh at.

"SAY IT!!" Mimi had her left knee on Matt's back laying on the rugged area; she had brought one of his arms towards his back pulling more until he said the words she wanted to hear. Tai could see he missed a lot while he was gone.

"NEVER!!" Matt yelled back at Mimi. Tai sighed nodding and closed the door behind him walking towards the table but he slipped due to the ice cubes and the water on the ground.

"Yea, now I really don't want to know." He grabbed the tables rounded corners to pull himself back up.

"SAY IT NOW!" Mimi pulled Matt's arm a little closer to his back.

"Over my dead body…" Matt whispered in pain.

"That can be arranged…" She whispered back into his ear.

"Matt, just say what you have to say." Tai advised Matt as he grabbed a jar of peanut butter and a spoon. He untwisted the cap and walked over to the couch where Mimi and Matt where seeing how this was more entertaining.

"Gah!" Mimi placed her knee onto the rug relieving Matt's back, but she had his arm in her grip still.

"Ah, my back..." Matt placed his cheek on the soft rug relieved. Mimi then stomped on Matt's back pulling his arm a little more. "AH! MY BACK YOU BITCH!"

Matt was more in pain due to his arm and back. "SAY IT NOW!"

Tai grabbed a spoonful of peanut butter from the jar and ate it giving a laugh. "Ah, I'm glad I came home early. I'm guessing you said that her designs were ugly huh?"

"Yea, I only told the truth!" Mimi pulled his arm back more. "AH! You good for nothing…"

Tai crouched down to see Matt's eyes. "Never say that her designs are ugly. I should know; she got really physical on me, but not as bad as this. You're one of the lucky ones, I suppose." Tai sat back down on the sofa.

"Lucky?! YOU CALL THIS LUCKY?!" Matt exclaimed. He planted his face on the floor. "ALRIGHT! I TAKE IT BACK!" Matt yelled under the rug.

"And?"

"And?" Matt looked puzzled, which cost him of Mimi pulling his arm to remind him.

"UNCLE! UNCLE!!" Mimi released his arms and smiled sitting on a sofa watching Matt get up glaring at her muttering 'bitch' under his breath

"When it comes to Uncle, I always win." Mimi looked at Matt with a sly smile.

Ok, once again I'm soo freakin sorry its sooo effing long!! But it's good, i think!! SO tell me what you think about this chapter and if you see something that doesn't make any sence or grammer problem please let me know right away!! ok thank you!! REVIEW PLZ!!


	5. His Day

**Ok, once again thank you so mucho for reviewing my story. I want to thank FireFairy219, ( i hope i got that if not gomenasai ) for telling me my grammer mistakes, once again, if i make a grammer mistake of any kind TELL ME. Arigatou Gozaimasu!! Oh Read and Review plz!!**

**((Chapter 5: His Day)) **

"Yay! Shopping!" Mimi clapped her hands rapidly jumping once in place with Matt behind her.

"Yay," Matt never liked going to the mall shopping with girls, especially with Mimi. She took forever to buy things. Sora just had to go visit her mother for two weeks didn't she? If she hadn't, Mimi and Sora would love this without him. He would be at the beach relaxing in the sand seeing the beautiful views, not to mention the ocean view as well.

"I can't believe I was dragged by you to go shopping." Matt walked with Mimi seeing hundreds of people entering and exiting shops.

"Well, I don't think people can read while they're sleeping on the couch Matt." Mimi gazed at Matt who made a face at her.

"I wasn't sleeping Mimi; I was looking through at pictures."

"Matt, unless you can look through the pages with your eyes closed, I don't think so."

Matt really hated when he had to go shopping with her. The last time the two went shopping together, he suffered exactly 6 hours of dress shopping. Something a man didn't like at all.

"Look Mimi, Victoria's Secret. Maybe you can buy something that will actually make you look worth dating. You should go try it; I heard it's worth buying."

"Look Matt, Subway! Maybe you can lose that baby fat you still have from high school. I bet you could date more girls if you lost some pounds there, fatty." Mimi patted Matt stomach walking towards a store she had her eyes on.

"I don't have baby fat, Mimi." He stared at his stomach. "At least I don't think…" He poked his stomach twice and walked were Mimi, while her words sunk into his mind.

"16 dresses and you can't even pick one!" Matt yelled at Mimi.

"Shut up and stand still! I'm debating!" Mimi placed her thumb inside her mouth, tapping her foot and staring at the orange cocktail dress that she made Matt wear. Sure it looked tight Matt but it was still oh too beautiful.

"Will you hurry up, woman?! I can barely twist my body in this stupid thing!"

"Fine! Take it off the dress now! Geez, you can't even stand for 5 minutes wearing a dress."

Matt looked up at her having the cocktail dress on his shoulders walking up to her. "5 minutes? You call _those _5 minutes?! That was _exactly 35 minutes _of _me_ standing in the middle of the store wearing a dress so _you _can decide whether or not you want to buy this stupid thing!!" Matt grunted walking towards the rack of dresses cursing under his breath.

"Take a chill pill, Matt. Gosh, anyway, I think I know which dress I want to buy now!" Mimi sung happily walking into a dressing room. To make himself occupied, Matt walked over to a counter where there was a rack of sunglasses. He spun the rack and saw a pair of sunglasses with white frames. He tried them on and looked into the mirror.

"Geez, these have huge lenses! I don't even understand why girls wear these ridiculous things!" Matt moved them around. "On the contrary, I do look pretty hot in these. Hey good looking, what cha been cooking?"

Matt grinned hugely. "Yea, baby!"

"Tah-dah!! What do you think Matt!?" Mimi posed walking a few steps away from the dressing room. Matt looked at Mimi still wearing the shades, his knees went weak causing him to collapse a bit.

"Matt, are you ok there?" Mimi helped Matt get up. He didn't turn to face her.

"Yea, I'm fine. You look," He hesitated. "Nice, Mimi. Very, very nice." Matt finally stud up still holding onto the counter.

"Alright, thanks Matt! I'll buy this one for sure!" Mimi walked back into the dressing room.

Matt cleared his throat, taking of the shades and placing them back on the rack. Matt had never seen Mimi so beautiful before, so hot, as Matt would say ever in his life. Sure she was pretty, but never in his life thought she could get pretty damn hot in her life. Matt only had weak knees when he saw a hot girl, but Mimi? Nooo. He was never this attracted to her, even in high school! Mimi was just so, so attractive now to him then years ago. He felt different around Mimi even when they weren't alone. He never had the same feeling with any girl he had ever dated, not even Sora. No! He couldn't be...? Mimi? No, never!! Or...?

"C'mon Matt!!" Mimi slapped his arm walking towards the cashier wanting to pay for the dress.

Maybe...he can. After all Mimi made him who he is today. Mimi was not only attractive but happy, optimistic, intelligent. She made him worry less about everything he was troubled about.

He walked slowly towards the counter as Mimi paid the cashier for the dress.

"Have a great day! Come again!" The cashier exclaimed.

"Thank you!" Mimi smiled back hugging her new wrapped dress she had bought. "You ready to go Matt?"

Matt couldn't be attracted to Mimi. It's never happened before!! Nooo...Could he really?

Oh Dokey!! There's the 5th chapter, I hope you like it i wasn't very happy with the last one and this one but it was ok with the story, anyway, If you have any ideas plz tell me. I need some. Anyway, thank you for reading, Review for me plz!!


	6. His Temptation

**Hey guys, how are you doing?? Ok so its 9:12 pm here and i just got out of Band Practice so im really tired im sorry if the grammer is really bad but i was happy to know that you guys are reviewing my chapters and I thank thee personally and plz resume reviewing my chapters if you want to, but it really helps me to know what im doing wrong or if you guys enjoy it or not. Anyway, i recieved one review from soneone can't remember who but the reason why Matt was wearing a dress was so Mimi could see how it looked. IDK why i did that but i just did me bad. Ok so yea R&R thank yous.**

**((Chapter 6: His Temptation))**

Tai tapped his pencil up and down rapidly, chin on the edge of his desk, and his hand burrowed in his hair. He groaned in frustration tapping the pencil harder on the wooden desk thinking too much of his thoughts.

"Ah!" He pulled himself backwards against his chair hearing a squeaking noise from the bottom of his chair. "I can't do this, I hate being lawyer!"

Being a lawyer was great, but putting all the evidence into one piece of paper and proving that his client was guilty of harassing a police officer was hard enough let alone the deadline and the pressure his client had put him in. I mean, why did they even set this case into court? They have video proof that the police officer harassed the man first!!

Video proof people!! V-I-D-E-O!! What more do they want? A lying detector test?!

He poked his stress ball with his pencil seeing it roll a few centimeters towards his picture with his mom, Kari and himself having a great time together.

"If only I was 60 years old, I could retire." Tai had a small smile placed on his face.

"Then you would be old, wrinkly and disgusting." Mimi stood in the stairway nodding her head.

Tai glanced up happy to see a certain someone walk into his office wearing the outfit he bought her on her birthday last year. A nice navy blue tank top, khaki colored shorts and her favorite pairs of shoes, converse. Oh yea.

"Hey, Mr. Yagami!!" Mimi reached over his desk to kiss him. "How's work going?" She asked breaking from their kiss and kissing him back until he answered her.

"It's going good so far." Tai reached over his desk kissing Mimi back passionately.

"Excellent." She broke from their kissing biting the bottom of her lip and sitting down on the chair behind her. "So did eat lunch already?"

"Nope. I can't eat until I finish my case." Tai sighed after words.

"Isn't it the one with the police man harassing the poor man?" Mimi twisted her chair.

"Yup."

"Don't they have the video to prove that the officer harassed the man?"

"Yes."

"Why can't they use that to prove the man guilty?"

"Because they're dumbasses that's why."

"Too bad. Well, can't you take a break or something?"

"Not until 3:30, that's in 30 minutes." Tai tapped his pencil again against his desk. Mimi grunted thinking of something she wanted to do for Tai. She got up from her chair and sat on Tai's lap grabbing hold of his silky blue tie.

"You can't even take a small 5 to 10 minute break Tai?" Mimi twirled his tie around her finger.

"Mimi, you know I have work to complete." Tai face was only a few inches away from Mimi, a few inches. "I can't…" Tai felt Mimi's head lay on his shoulder as she kissed the side of his face. "You know,"

He was tempted considering the fact that Mimi was on his lap kissing his skin over and again. His fingers dug into the arms of the chair trying to control his sexual temptation towards Mimi. She kissed him on the cheek and then the corner of his mouth and finally reached his lips kissing him long and deep. He couldn't help it, it was Mimi after all. He relaxed his fingers as he brought them up on her back and in between her hair. Tai kissed Mimi's neck and her shoulders moving his hand up and down her back underneath her tank top feeling the back of her bra.

Tai then felt Mimi's hands move up and down against his chest. She un-tucked his shirt and spread her fingers once again up and down his upper body feeling the abs he worked on so hard to stay fit for a fitness test back in high school and football practice. She moved her hands back up to where she was holding his face.

Then as things were about to heat up, his boss just happened to knock on his doorframe.

"Mis-ster Formen!" Mimi jumped out of Tai's lap knowing who this man was grooming

Herself. Tai stud up fixing his silky blue Tai and clearing out his throat to _explain_ what he

had seen when he walked in. Mr. Formen raised his hand up to stop.

"Don't even try Yagami. Your excuses are as dumb as you."

"Yes sir." Tai looked at his boss with a bit of disappointment.

"Anyway, the reason why I came to see your ass was to tell you that the case is off. Those dumbasses finally got the idea of actually using the video to send the officer to jail. Your client was proved guilty this morning, so there's no need to work on this case again."

Tai was happy to hear that from his own boss, since Mr. Formen never had anything good to say to anyone around here. "Yes sir!!"

Mr. Formen placed a smile on his face. "Good job Yagami. You deserve to go home, so get out of here."

"Of course, Mr. Formen!"

Mr. Formen replaced his smile with his anger once again. "And if you ever tell anyone that I smiled in front of you and your pretty girlfriend ever, my foot will find a path up your ass, understood Yagami!?"

"Of course, Mr. Formen!"

"Good." He nodded and left Tai's office.

"Is he always saying ass?" Tai sighed and nodded.

Tai and Mimi walked inside the house together seeing Matt watching sports on their TV rooting for his home team having every snack a football player could have.

"Yes! Yes! Go! Go! Go!!" Matt raised his body up bringing his arm to his sides seeing his team make a touch down. "Wooot!! GO JAPAN!"

Tai and Mimi had never seen Matt so optimistic before in their entire lives like this before, and especially in sports ever. Whenever they were hanging out together watching football together Matt was the only one with the lowest spirit.

Matt turned around seeing Tai and Mimi smiling big at him. Matt pointed two fingers at Tai and Mimi, "You never saw anything. What happened here never happened."

"Whatever." Mimi rolled her eyes smiling her way to some nachos. She took a bite of the chip and sat down on the sofa next to Matt who stud there watching the game.

"So uh, Tai. Why are you so home early?"

"Mr. Formen said I could come home since my case with the officer and the man,"

"You mean the one that has the video with the officer harassing the man?" Matt turned around to see Tai leaning against the counter drinking water.

"Yes, that one. See you even know about it and the jury doesn't how is that?"

"It's all over Youtube dude." Matt answered.

"Youtube, right. International. Anyway, he said they finally saw the video and closed the case with the officer being sent to jail." He took a gulp of water.

"Doesn't that mean you get a new case from that Formen man?"

"Yes, yes it does."

"Sucks for you." Matt jumped up and down seeing his team score a touchdown winning the game of the season.

Ok so this is the end of chapter 6. once again thank you for reading AND reviewing if you will plz and if you have any questions or grammer point outs plz DO INDEED TELL ME. Arigatou Gozamasu Mina! (Thank You very much, everyone!) Oh and I take Japanese . YOSH!!


	7. Her Feelings

**Ello wonderful readers!! Here is chapter 7!! I hope you like once after you read it!! oh and remember to REVIEW PLZ IT DOES HELP ALOT!! Thank you!!**

**((Chapter 7: Her Feelings))**

Mimi walked up to Matt shoving him out of her way into the kitchen.

"Hey now, I was standing there." Matt gave Mimi a look.

"Well you were blocking my way into the kitchen." Mimi took a quick turn to face Matt and turned to face the fridge.

"I'm trying to call Sora on your house phone. Is it ok if I use your," Matt looked at the bright pink house phone, looked up sighing and looked at Mimi. "_Pink _phone to call her?"

"Sure, no problem. Are you feeling lonely without your Sora?" Mimi made a dramatic sigh.

"No pink wonder. Sora is not mine she never was mine from the start." Matt dialed Sora's number hearing rings from the phone. He finally heard a 'hello!' from the voice of Sora.

"Sora!" Then he heard, 'Sorry, but I'm unable to answer my phone. You know what to do after the beep!' "That's your voice message." Matt sighed and hung up.

"What?" Mimi opened the fridge to put away the carton of milk. "No message?"

"Sora never listens to her messages unless its from her mom." Matt turned around leaning against the coffee table where the pink phone was.

"Oh yea that reminds! Sora called me the other day and said she won't be back in three weeks. Oh and she says sorry."

Matt looked at Mimi hoping she wasn't lying to him. "And when exactly did she tell you this?" He crossed his arms against his chest.

"Monday." She drank out of his cup.

"That was last week, Mimi." Matt gritted his teeth. "How come you didn't tell me?"

Mimi shrugged her shoulders. "It slipped my mind."

"_It slipped my mind__"_Matt mocked Mimi. "My ass. I know you and your mischievous ways. You can't fool me that easily Tachikawa." Matt pointed at Mimi. Mimi held her glass cup in her hands. She grabbed an orange bottle, the same colored bottle Matt had seen before and the one that Sora told Matt about. He walked by the backyard door viewing outside from the sliding doors. He looked at Mimi from the corner of his eyes seeing how she took out a small blue pill, closing the bottle and swallowing the blue pill drinking the whole glass of milk. She made a small gagging sound covering her mouth. But she was fine after a few moments.

"I didn't know you took medication." Matt walked over to the counter.

"Yea, I do. It's for my blood pressure." She lied.

"Blood pressure? Since when did you get high blood pressure?" Matt leaned over the open shutters from inside the kitchen.

"Since the day Tai moved in here."

Matt raised his eyebrows and smiling. "I think you're lying to me."

"I am most certainly not lying to you, Matt. Even if I was, I would never tell you why I'm taking medication for."

"Sooner or later, I'm going to find out why you're taking those medications." Matt pointed at himself grinning knowing that Mimi hated when Matt found out the truth about her. He would always find out the truth from either her, or her surroundings. He always guessed right and she hoped he would guess wrong this time.

"Yea right."

Matt looked at Mimi seeing how she didn't like taking medication for whatever reason she had, I mean, who does like taking medication? Nobody in this entire world that's who.

"You don't like taking those medications do you?"

Mimi sighed quietly. "No, I don't. They make me feel like I'm dying, I get mood swings, my stomach feels like I want to throw up and I get hungry almost every minute. I don't like it, I just want it to be over, and that's all."

"How long do you have to take them?"

"I don't know, maybe two more years of taking it. Maybe even more for all I know." Mimi sighed wanting to get rid of the thoughts. So instead Matt walked into the kitchen and spotted just what he wanted to get. A spray can of foamy delicious whip topping.

"This is what you need, Meems."

"Whip topping?" Mimi arched her brow.

"It really makes your down's go up. I know it did for me."

"No wonder you still have your baby fat, fudgey."

"Hey, I'm starting to lose that weigh now. Give me credit for it." Matt pointed to Mimi as she sat on the counter moving her legs hitting the counters playfully like a small child.

"Huh? Huh?" Matt offered shaking that can of whip topping. Mimi bit her lip and thought of trying it. It wouldn't hurt to try it right?

"Fine. Give me some." Mimi pointed inside her mouth as Matt sprayed whip inside. Mimi licked her mouth tasting the sweet unhealthy topping on top of her mouth. "Hmm."

"See? I was right wasn't I?" Matt smirked. Mimi hated admitting it but he was right so she reached to give Matt a hug in thanks. He then poured some in his mouth and the Mimi's doubling the portion from last time. Mimi asked for the can and sprayed inside Matt's mouth, as a joke she sprayed the whip on his face. Matt grabbed the can and sprayed some on Mimi laughing at each other being poured on whip topping. Mimi laughed covering her face and Matt stopped laughing at the whip topping covering a third of her face and some on her curly hair. They laughed together and their laughter disappeared leaving the two to stare at each other.

Without even thinking, Mimi grabbed Matt's face and went for a kiss that she was tempted to do. Matt was at shock first but he kissed her back holding her closer to him. Mimi rubbed Matt's shoulder and up his neck and kissed him deeper. Matt had his hand on Mimi's thigh rubbing her soft skin up over and over again going under her white ruffled skirt. Mimi simply unbuttoned Matt's white shirt feeling his skin under her soft palm. Matt kissed from Mimi's mouth to her neck hearing her quick moans and needing of air. As he kissed her shoulders, Mimi brought her hands down to his pants making a small moan Mimi had heard, he brought his lips to hers kissing her once again deeper then before.

"You know," Matt said between their shared kiss. "You shouldn't…be doing this."

"You're right," Mimi moved her hand up towards his torso feeling his skin rub through her hand. "I shouldn't...be doing…this with you."

"Then why…aren't you stopping?"

"Why…are you…letting me?"

Matt didn't have an answer for her, but then again Mimi knew exactly why Matt didn't stop her from kissing him but then again why didn't Mimi stop? She was in love with Tai right? I mean, Matt had _heard _them love each upstairs many times when he tried to sleep. So why did she kiss him? Question is...did Mimi bring herself into a love triangle?

Mimi wrapped her legs around Matt and her arms around Matt's neck. He pulled her closer placing one arm around her waist her the other on her back pulling her off from the counter and carrying her to the couch kissing Mimi every step that they took. He laid her down the couch and brought himself on top of her never removing his lips from hers, but removing everything she had possibly wore today.

For Mimi, getting pleasure from Tai brought true love. Getting pleasure from Matt brought a mixture of true mixed emotions.

Mimi had sex with someone other then her lover; Tai to make it worse it was Tai's best friend Matt.

Remember to REVIEW!!


	8. Their Secret

**Hey Guys!! What's Upper Uppy? Anyway, here is the 8th chapter to Everyone Knew But You. I hope you enjoy, and thank you for all of your reviews it makes me happy trumendously!! Anyway, Yes, Mimi did have sex with Matt. She hasn't told him. He hasn't told Tai. What's going happen? OMG. Lol so yea Read and enjoy!!**

**((Chapter 8: Their Secret))**

Mimi didn't want to believe it. Who would want to believe it actually happened? Certainly Mimi, but then she did want to believe it actually happened. She had sex with someone other then Tai. I mean, c'mon! Both are tempting, one was more tempting then the other, but it wasn't only temptation but maybe small feelings for him that she had a long time ago. I mean psshh, who wouldn't want to have sex with Matt?? Right? Please say right...

Matt had woken up early then usually finishing off his breakfast that he made himself. What do you know? He can actually cook for himself. He minded his own business reading the newspaper he took from the small paper boy.

Mimi didn't notice Matt in the kitchen up so early; then again she never noticed anything in the morning, like that one time Tai cut his hair for Mimi? Yea. That one time. Because Mimi is used to waking up earlier then her roomies, and after taking a nice warm hot bath, she walked around the house wearing only her green bra and her green with pink lace boy shorts on. Matt, as observant as he is, noticed her reach for a cup.

"Hey baby," Matt smirked _observing_ poor Mimi.

"Ah! Oh my god!" Mimi now noticing her surroundings tried covering her self up with a kitchen towel that only covered her chest. "What are you doing here this early?!"

"I woke up hungry." He actually told the truth. "You have matching undergarment you realize that?"

"Stop looking at me Matt!"

"Please, it's not like I haven't seen you bear naked before." Matt took a sip out of his cup.

"Ugh! You have too much pride you know that?!"

"Don't you remember? We had sex the first time together in high school one month after we started dating. So this counts as our 7th time together. We should celebrate, Meems."

"Last night does not count, Matt!" She walked up towards Matt balling her fist together.

"Why is that, Meems?" Matt had a sly smile on his sly face.

"Because…" She hesitated. "Because I say so!" She pointed at matt holding on to the kitchen towel.

"You know, you could have stopped any time during the process, but you didn't Meems. Now, why is that?" Matt stud up grabbing his plate and cup walking into the kitchen hearing what Mimi had to say.

Mimi had to think about her answer before answering him. She knew why she didn't stop herself, and so did Matt, but was too afraid to answer. She sat down fidgeting with her fingers for a moment and thought of an answer.

Mimi couldn't help but turn cherry red thinking about her answer, which caused Matt to arch his brow as the sight of a blushing Mimi.

"Well?"

"I just didn't want to ok?" She didn't look at him.

"Mimi," Matt wanted to make things clearer for not only himself but for Mimi as well. "Are you in love with Tai?"

"Of course I am Matt! Why wouldn't I?"

"Then why did you have sex with me?" Matt didn't walk over to where Mimi was.

"I…I don't know, Matt!" Mimi dug her hands in her hair. "I'm confused." She lowered her voice a bit and hung her head between her arms. "Maybe it's the fact that I might still love you."

"Pardon?" Matt didn't hear what Mimi said, only muttering from her breath.

"Nothing. Just repeating myself." She lied. She couldn't be in love with two people at the same time, I mean, it's really common, but not for Mimi. Mimi loves Tai. No one but Tai. But why does Matt come up when she thinks of loving someone from her heart? She had to do something about it right? There's gotta be something she could do to get some answers, and she knew who exactly to ask.

"Mimi?"

"Hi Kari." Mimi waved small smiling at the sight of Kari.

"Come in please!" As much as Kari loved Mimi as her own sister, she was confused as to why Mimi came over to her house instead of Kari coming over to Mimi's house. Mimi stepped into the nicely decorated house she had bought for her a few years ago. Stepping inside she could see T.K cooking his hardest to feed his own family making a nice traditional Japanese dinner.

"Hey Mimi!" T.K lifted his head up glancing at Mimi as she smiled waving small for him as well. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing ok, how are you guys?"

"Great! Would you like some breakfast while you're here?" T.K offered.

"No thank you T.K. I'm not hungry just yet." Mimi replied as T.K nodded and concentrating on his meal.

"Please, sit Mimi." Kari offered as she sat across from Mimi. "So what can I do to help you Mimi?"

"I have a situation that I _think _you'll be mad at me about."

Kari was nervous as well as T.K as he spun the mixing bowl even harder. "Go on, Mimi. What's the matter?"

"See Kari, it's kinda complicated in a way, maybe for me but I'm sure-,"

"Mimi." Kari had a hard tone of voice not liking Mimi's hesitation.

Mimi bit her lip, twisting her dress and closing her eyes hard. "I slept with both of your brothers!! I'm so sorry, please don't hurt me!!" Mimi covered her face with her arm in protection, opened one eye seeing Kari looking at Mimi wide eye and seeing T.K frozen like a statue.

Without noticing, they heard a small _squeak _in the room that Kari and Mimi were, facing the noise; they had seen a small youngster with a huge smile on his face thinking very differently of Mimi's situation.

"Kisuke!" Kari called out the name of her son.

"Did Mimi have a _sleepover _with Uncle Tai _and_ Uncle Matt?! Can I have one next time with you Mimi?!"

"Kisuke, go to your room please."

"But!"

"Kisuke! Please, it'll be for a few minutes!"

Kisuke grunted picking up his teddy bear. "But I wanted a sleepover with Mimi."

Kari cleared her throat seeing T.K sit next to her wanting to join the conversation as well seeing how now Kari and T.K were both involved with their older brother situation now.

T.K sighed heavily. "Mimi, why did you sleep with Tai and Matt?"

"I don't know, T.K. I came here to hopefully find an answer as to why I did what I did. First I slept with Tai more then twice and then yesterday I slept with your both, T.K."

"Wait, you slept with more then twice. Meaning, Tai and you are going out right?"

"Yea,"

"Then yesterday you slept with my idiot of a brother Matt." Mimi nodded guilty. T.K looked at Kari who looked at him back.

"Mimi, you love my brother right?"

"That's the thing Kari! I love your brother so much, but…"

"You still love Matt don't you?" T.K looked at Mimi with sincere.

Mimi couldn't answer his question for she had no answer to give back only, "I don't know."

T.K rubbed his own cheek in frustration. "Mimi, does Matt know?"

Mimi nodded 'no' seeing how it was no surprise. "He's the only one that doesn't know, T.K"

"You should really tell Matt about, you know." Kari felt a bit sorrow mentioning this to Mimi. "When do you have to go back to the hospital, Mimi?"

"Tomorrow. It's going to be my last one this month I hope. Joe's going to tell me if I'm getting any better or worse. Maybe," Mimi paused for a moment. "I shouldn't love Tai or Matt anymore. I can't love them both; I can't even love one of them in my condition. There's no possible way I can deal with the two now."

"You can love them, but not at the same time Mimi. You can return one's feelings even if you're going through things that are difficult in one's life. You can,"

"I just choose not to, Kari. I can't do it anymore. I have to stop." Mimi looked at both T.K and Kari feeling strong.

"Mimi,"

"Kari, even if I do love only one more then the other, my time with them wouldn't be very long at all or happy either."

"Don't say that Mimi!" T.K exclaimed. "You don't know that for sure!"

Mimi looked into T.K's eye. "No, but it would seem the results will know tomorrow."

T.K and Kari looked at each other then Mimi. Mimi hugged them both goodbye promising them both that she'll call them as soon as she hears the results from Joe tomorrow about her medical condition. Mimi had a lot to think about her choices that she'll be making sometime soon and she had to make them quick before...before it actually happens. She knew she couldn't stop loving both Matt and Tai but she had to for not only her sake but theirs.

There are something's that meant to stay quite about. Even if it's the worst case sonario.

Ok, this is the end! I hope you enjoyed it, once again, plz tell me if i make any grammer mistakes it does help ALOT. Thank for reading, and Review on my story!! Flames and Non-flames are welcome!!


	9. Her Results

**Hey Everyone!! Once again thank you so mucho for the wonderful reviews, even though there was one really bad Flame but i took it. And to answer your comment you'll just have to find out in the VERY END which pairing it is. Sorry! :))) But Anywho, ok this chapter is where it gets into what's wrong with Mimi, if you know what medication she's taking then you'll know which diease she has!! If you know, tell me on my email, and i'll reply!! Alright, here's the 9th Chapter: Her Results!!

* * *

**

**((Chapter 9: Her Results))**

Mimi sat in the waiting room patiently looking at her feet. She sighed slowly and calming glancing up at her surroundings. A boy with a bandana wrapped around his head smiled at his doctor giving him a hug. They held hands walking into the patient's room. She saw a teenage girl dragging her feet tired of being hospitalized for four days straight rolling an IV around wherever she went. You could hear it beep every second symbolizing her heart beating.

Mimi couldn't stand looking at kids, teenagers and adults in the same condition as she was, though she couldn't do anything about it but stayed strong and fought for her life.

"Mimi Tachikawa!" Her name was called.

"Oh!" Mimi stud up walking towards her doctor as he smiled at her directing her to the room. She sat down on an examination bed feeling its soft cushion mattress.

"Hello Mimi," he greeted. "How are you doing this evening?"

"I'm nervous actually." She gave off a small smile to him.

"Well, at least you're feeling something right?" He chuckled. "How's your Port-a-cath doing?"

"It's doing fine." Mimi placed her hand on her side feeling the small bump.

"Have you had any problems with it lately?"

"A few days ago, I caught a blood clot but the fluid medication you subscribed to me worked." Mimi explained.

"That's good to hear. Have there been any more since that day?" He looked at her and nodded a no. "Excellent. Alright, let's see how it's doing then."

Mimi had taken her shirt off revealing not only the same orange band aide but a few more scars on her body. Her doctor placed two fingers on the band aide feeling a circular bump; he moved his fingers upward feeling a central line going up her chest. He took a few notes on her papers.

"It seems to be fine now. But if anything like that happens again, call right away ok Mimi?"

"Yes, Dr. Joe."

"Great. Now, you've been taking your medications for this month right?"

"I have. 6-MP, the blue Steroids, and the Methotrexate 12."

"Good Mimi. Since tomorrow is August, you won't need to take those nasty Methotrexate for another three months ok?"

"Right."

"The Steroids, you can stop taking them as of today and take them again on the 15th OK?"

"Yes."

"Good. Since we got your blood counts, I'll go and check if your CC's are done. Remember Mimi," He looked at her with a serious tone. "I can't promise you your CC's will be great, but I can promise you that you'll be better in no time."

"Of course, Dr. Joe!" Mimi placed a fake smile with false enthusiasm. Dr. Joe left the room and walked down the hall to receive Mimi's blood counts.

Dr. Joe opened the door to see other fellow doctors waiting for their patients CC's as well. He walked up to the counter and asked the blood count worker for Mimi's results. She smiled and gave him the blood counts. As Joe walked out of the room he walked and read Mimi's CC's along the way. As he read he slowed his pace, and lifted his glasses up his forehead.

"Oh my," Joe walked back to the CC room and asked the lady if they were Mimi Tachikawa's results the lady had replied yes. But Joe wanted to make sure, so the lady had run the test once more just for Joe and the same results appeared on the paper.

"I can't believe it…" Joe compared both papers side by side and sighed.

"We've been getting those same results last week three times Joe. When I saw them I didn't know what to feel but give them a smile and a hug."

Joe glanced at the lady and smiled a bit for him. He nodded thanking her. He walked down the hallways back into Mimi's room which was only three to five doors down. He took a breath, grabbed the door's knob and walked in. When he walked in he saw Mimi and saw how happy she was when he came back. It wasn't a fake happy; it was a happy, _happy_look.

Now, Joe didn't know why she looked so happy when he came inside her room. She looked up at him and showed him a white paper lily.

"A boy gave me this when you were gone. He's name is Tommy. He has the same thing I have Joe. But he's only worse." Mimi placed the flower next to her. "When I looked at him, he seemed so happy that he came here. I didn't understand why. But before his mom came to get him, he said to me 'Miss, you shouldn't look down at yourself. You should be happy today!! A smile always makes someone happier!' and he was right. A smile can make someone happier."

Joe smiled hearing what Mimi had to say but, "Mimi, I have your results."

* * *

**Ok Dokey! This is the end of chapter 9, i hope you like it, if not tell me and i'll see if its worth reading for. Whatever. Tell me what you think of this chapter!! **

**Review plz!! Thank you!!  
**


	10. His Devastation

**Ello, ok here's chapter 10. I think maybe im not possibly sure, but i think you'll like this chapter even though its like a trillion words but i think it's awesome from my opinion. Duh, cuz i wrote it. Im not the reader, anywhoz. Please Read and Review!! Thanks You!!**

**((Chapter 10: His Devastation))**

Mimi only glanced at Joe with a very small grin. She didn't say anything to him after she heard him say the worst thing she could ever hear in her life. But it was reality; she couldn't live in the fantasy world anymore. The truth had hit her hard, harder then a baseball hitting your face. Mimi grabbed a yellow slip from Joe's hand and walked out without saying any more words. She only crossed her arms on her chest and left the 4th floor.

Joe watched her walk into the elevator as he walked back into the room he saw Mimi's white paper Lily left on the examination bed.

As Mimi drove around the city with many thoughts; she remembered her conversation with Joe.

'_You're not going to tell Tai are you?' Joe asked. _

'_No, not him, not Matt, not Kari, not T.K, not Sora. It's just you and me that'll know. You will only tell them when it's all over, Joe. When it's all over...promise me that you will tell them everything. Make sure that they're all there too. They'll understand my decision.__"_

Mimi glanced in front of her windshield feeling a slight breeze from her window that was rolled down almost half way down. She then heard her phone ring. It was Kari calling her to see if everything was alright. She knew if she ignored her call, Kari would think the worst, but she had T.K to tell his wife Kari not to worry about anything and that maybe Mimi forgotten her phone this one time. But of course, it never worked on Kari, but she pretended to ignore her thoughts on Mimi.

Matt found a lollipop inside the washing machine, unwrapped it and placed it inside his mouth enjoying the wet delicious hard candy treat. He took out the clothes that were in the washer and placed them all inside the dryer. Matt having nothing to do decided so kindly to wash clothes for everyone, besides, Sora was coming home in a few days or more if Mimi kept another secret from him saying Sora isn't coming until Christmas or something foolish like that again.

He wondered where Mimi was going since he only saw her drink some water along with one of her pills. Except she took a white pill this time. He wondered really why she was taking medication, does Tai know why? But of course he knows; they're_ lovers_, duuh. Matt just had to figure out why she was taking medications; it would always irritate him if he didn't know the reason for something.

He walked by the kitchen and saw one orange bottle with a white ring around the cap. He picked up the bottle and shook it. He looked at the label and saw Mimi's full name written on there, side affects, pictures of the side affects, the name of the medication which he couldn't pronounce but had a shorter name called 6-MP. Whatever that means. He twisted the cap open and poured out a few pills. They were white as he had seen them, small like an M&M. He placed the pills back into the bottle and closed the bottle placing it exactly where it was. He knew that Mimi had more then one bottle, so he went upstairs to Mimi's room.

The first place he considered looking was Mimi's bathroom. He saw the medicine cabinet on his left side and opened revealing all sorts of medications. He grabbed one of them opening the one he had in his hand. A blue pill. He placed it back inside. He grabbed the next one. Yellow pills. Three different kinds of pills she had to take at different times. He then noticed a syringe and a bottle of clear fluid medication. Now, he really wanted to know what the hell was going on with Mimi.

He placed everything back to where he found it. He then saw her trashcan which was filled with hair, not Tai's hair but Mimi's.

"Mimi, what's going on?" He whispered under his breath crouching to grab the trashcan. He worried so much now then he had before. He should ask Tai about what's going on with Mimi, he had the right to know as much as Tai knew and he would ask him as soon as he got home.

He walked back down stairs slowly at his own pace and sitting on the couch. He grabbed his lollipop out from his mouth and let it on a coaster on the coffee table. He had so many thoughts running through his mind right now.

Matt knew Mimi for a long time now since high school as he could remember. They even dated for almost a year. He should know everything about her even now. Mimi hadn't been herself for a few days lately, maybe the side affects of the medication, or even PMS. But why? There was something Matt missed that was under his nose all this time and he didn't even notice. His first clue, when Sora told him about Mimi taking medicine, and then his second clue was the scars he had found around Mimi's body when they had sex the other day. He noticed them but thought they were because of some car accident, but then again, there wouldn't be four of them maybe.

He clapped his hands slowly not stopping. He heard the dryer stop but he ignored it completely. His thoughts of what's happing with Mimi were more important then the dryer filled with dry clothes anyway.

"Mimi," He muttered. "What is it that you're not telling me?" He asked himself trying to figure out the reason behind the medications.

Tai would be getting home soon from work anytime. Matt just has to ask Tai what the hell is going around with Mimi and why did she leave home in a rush. She promised him she would be home around 3.

It was 4:30.

He heard a car park out in front of the house. A maroon colored Kai Spectra appeared behind the curtains, as Tai opened his door and closed the door to his car. He seemed to be in a happy mood today more then usual unlike someone Matt knew. _Himself_. Tai had taken his jacket off and carried it on his arm. He unlocked the door; Matt threw himself on the couch still in deep thought. Tai entered the room and smiled at Matt for no apparent reason.

"Hey Matt!" Tai greeted locking the door. "You ok there, man?"

"Yea. I'm fine Tai."

"Great! Is Mimi home yet? I have something to ask her, it's really important!" He dropped his stuff on the couch next to Matt. He looked up at his friend as he sat across from him holding something.

"I'm going to ask Mimi to _marry_ me, Matt." His day couldn't get any devastating then this.

* * *

**Ok, this is the end of Chapter 10! So, tell me what you think of this chapter please!! I just realized that this story is actually almost over. I have a few more chapters to go and BAM! It's the End for Everyone Knew But You!! 8D So yea, review plz!!**

* * *


	11. Her Tears

**Hey Guys!! How are you today? Anywho, this is the 11th chapter, i was so happy to hear some of your comments, i loved how your reacted!! So yes, Tai will find out that Mimi and Matt had sex BUT...it most wasn't Mimi that's going to tell Tai. Im sure that narrowed your options down. As i looked at the complete story Everyone Knew But You, i realized OMG! There's only Four more chapters to post up! My goodnes gracious! Yes the story is complete!! Oh and enjoy!!**

* * *

**((Chapter 11: Her Tears))**

Tai held out the small black box in his palm; Matt slowly glanced at the box as Tai opened it revealing an engagement ring. It's the one he saw in the paper once, but it seemed more realistic in front of him. He wanted to grab the box and crush every little part of the expensive ring and shout in his face that he as well is in _love_ with Mimi just as much as Tai is. But he couldn't do that to his friend, at least not right _now._

"That's…_great_, Tai." Matt didn't glance at Tai. "_Real great_. I'm happy for you." He lied.

"Thanks Matt! I'm going to ask her maybe today when she comes back or tomorrow." Tai closed the box all excited wrapping his stuff into one huge pile. Matt saw Tai walk up the stairs and heard him close his door. As soon as Tai closed his door, Matt grabbed his lollipop and threw it against the wall yelling out in frustration.

"I can't believe this is fucking happening!" Matt yelled while he gritted his teeth. His hands went through his hair and his fingers pushed against his scalp hoping it crush his whole head, but it wouldn't happen. He grabbed a pillow placed it against his face and yelled into it turning his face red out of anger. He breathed in slowly feeling the rush going away, he placed the pillow back where he found it and rubbed his face still feeling frustrated.

He couldn't let Tai ask Mimi to marry him. He just couldn't! He loves Mimi and he knows that she's just as confused about loving both Tai and himself at the same time as Matt was confused on what the fucking hell was going on with Mimi.

Tai walked back down the living seeing Matt deep in thought.

"You ok, Matt? You seem troubled about something." Tai worried.

"You got that right." He muttered. He faced Tai and nodded. "No, I'm ok dude. There's just something I wanted to ask you today. It kept me in deep thought actually."

Tai walked into the kitchen grabbing a carton of apple juice. "Before you to ask me that, Kari called me and told me that they were coming over for dinner I guess around 5. Which is in 30 minutes I suppose…?"

"Wonderful." Matt closed his eyes and sighed through his nose. Both Tai and Matt turned seeing a car pull up into the driveway. Mimi walked out of the car carrying her huge purse, and bottled water. She grabbed her keys and started making her way to the door. Mimi sighed before entering the house; she opened the door smiling seeing Tai in the kitchen drinking juice and a deep in thought Matt sitting on the couch.

"Hey Mimi!" Tai greeted happily.

"Hey Tai, hey Matt."

"Hey, Meems." He saw her lock the door behind her and smile at both of them.

"You looked troubled Matt, is there something bothering you?"

"Yea, what's troubling you Matt?" Tai sat next to Matt.

"Actually, it can wait until dinner." Matt said looking at Tai.

"You sure, Matt? I'm sure whatever it is, we can help you." Tai shook his friend's shoulders rapidly.

"Yea Tai, I'm sure." Matt said looking at his dark reflection on the TV screen.

Mimi glanced at Matt as she turned to go upstairs. She had a huge concern for Matt just as she had the day she and him had sex behind Tai's back now. But she trusted him since neither of them had said anything to Tai at all. Mimi stayed up in her room glancing at the thin yellow sheet that Joe had given her earlier. It was for another appointment next week around the same time as todays. Mimi sat on her bed still eyeballing the paper placing her hand over her forehead sighing.

Kari, T.K and their son Kisuke arrived at Mimi's house a few minutes earlier then they had planned. Kisuke had wanted to play outside with Uncle Matt for a long time, plus it kept him off his mind really. T.K and Tai talked about whose better at cooking, Kari and Mimi talked about their careers and planning Kisuke's 5th birthday soon. As soon as T.K finished making all the food dishes he called everyone to the dinner table.

Everyone scattered to their chairs and served each other plates of food.

"Wow, T.K! This looks great!" Tai licked his lips and started eating.

"Thanks Tai." T.K smiled.

"Very good, T.K. Maybe you could, you know, be my personal chef or cook for the company at a very high price?" Mimi offered waving her fork around.

"Hmm, tempting Mimi. Very, very tempting." T.K rubbed his chin smirking.

"You already have your own restaurant; you don't need a second job, T.K." Kari shoved him a little bit as they chuckled. Kisuke played with his food and started stealing from Matt's plate every time his eyes left his plate.

"Ok now Kisuke. I know you're stealing my food." Matt poked his shoulder.

"Nah-uh Uncle Matt! You just ate all of your own food without even noticing!" Kisuke shook his head. "That's why you're getting so fat!"

"I told you to eat subway when we went to the mall the other day." Mimi said as she picked up her glass of soda.

"Hey now, watch it Meems."

Matt and Mimi both smiled at each other with Tai looking at their faces. Matt had made Mimi happy, that's what Tai had noticed since Matt and Sora arrived in Okinawa. Though Tai didn't think that Mimi and Matt would become friends that fast or that easily since the incident in their high school year. Tai was a bit envious of Matt; he didn't make Mimi that happy within a second or two. It took time for him to make her happy though, he never made her happy only when there wasn't time for medication which was rarely.

Come to think of it, Tai hadn't realized that Matt and Mimi have been having some quality time together a lot lately. Though, of course Mimi and Matt were only good friends and Tai didn't have to worry about anything I mean, Mimi was his. Not Matt's. Mimi and Tai loved each other and that was finally. Nothing else.

Kari and her two favorite boys left the dinner party to rest for the night. Tai, Mimi and Matt all hugged each other a goodbye as they left for the night. Tai went to his room for rest of the evening saying he had to finish some work for his boss tomorrow. Mimi and Matt were left cleaning up the place.

"Your brother is very good at cooking, Matt."

"Thanks, Meems. T.K loved cooking since he got into junior high. He even wanted to make dinner for us but mom didn't let him, he was still inexperienced." Matt smiled thinking of the thought washing the leftover dishes.

"I bet he was better then anyone in high school huh?"

"Actually I was better then him during high school, not to brag or anything." Matt smirked as he eyed Mimi.

"Yea right." Mimi bumped Matt out of her way reaching for the sink. She washed the dishes looking at Matt from the corner of her eyes seeing how happy she made him. Just being with Matt made her feel giddy, made her forget everything that happened today. _Especially today_.

"Mimi." She stopped washing and looked up at him. "Can I tell you something that's been in my mind for a long time this day?"

"Of course, Matt!"

Matt paused for a moment thinking about his words. "The thing is Mimi, and I must say that this will sound selfish but, I don't want you to be with Tai."

Mimi looked up at Matt opening her mouth a little bit.

"I don't want you being with Tai at all, Mimi." He glanced up seeing a shadow across the hall but ignored the shadowy figure and focused on Mimi. "It bothers me knowing that you love Tai and not me. I love you just as Tai loves you Mimi." Matt muttered under his breath.

Mimi still didn't have anything to say to Matt. "I know its selfish Mimi but," He gripped the towel that he had in his hand harder. "It hurts me knowing that someone else loves you just as much as I do. Not only that but it's someone I consider as my best friend."

"Matt you're-,"

"No Mimi, please." He folded up the towel and walked out of the kitchen. "I keep hoping you and Tai will never work out."

Matt walked upstairs seeing Tai stare at him from below shocked and betrayed,

Mimi finished up in the kitchen seeing how Matt did all the work before he left, and walked into the hall opening her door to her room. Her room was completely dark seeing how it was night and nothing in her room was bright. She closed her door slowly and carefully leaning against the door holding the door knob. She sighed heavily deep within her thoughts. She slowly slid down the smooth wooden door letting go of the knob and looking at her ceiling.

Her thoughts were scattering around her mind it felt as if her mind was pricking her from the inside. Her feelings for Tai were strong enough to last very long, but then again her feelings for Matt came from her heart. Her mind fluttered like crazy deciding who she loves more, but she couldn't. She loved them both. But there had to be only one and one only.

Then again, her mind showed past images when she was at the hospital. What Joe had told her was most affective truly. Less then 5 months and everything would be over. Completely gone and everything would be forgotten forever. Her expression wasn't the best, it looked like she saw something horrible, terrifying, she looked like she was traumatized completely, and she glanced over to her right and saw that her lamp was turned on lighting only a fraction of her room.

She saw a piece of paper and a small black box. She didn't notice this earlier since she was drowning in her thoughts completely. She crawled towards the lamp slowly at her own pace as soon as she reached the lamp; she sat on her knees looking down at the small box. She grabbed the box and the paper. It was from Tai, his handwriting truly had gotten better from the last time she him sign something.

She flipped it over seeing a bunch of words she couldn't quite figure out since she was still in her thoughts.

She glanced from the paper to the small box. She opened the box and glanced at the black texture surrounding of what she most feared of.

An engagement ring.

She looked at the pricey ring shinnying through her eyes. She looked at the paper reading, 'Mimi, will you marry me?'

She dropped the paper as it slowly dropped into the ground as well as the engagement ring. Her hands laid flat on the ground as she cried her all of her emotions out crying out loud with no one able to hear.

* * *

**Ok, i feel bad that my chapters ARE REALLY LONG, and i'm really sorry if they, it just seems on my computer, they're really short but on they're like BAM! LONGASS CHAPTER! So, please tell me if they are most definitely long so i can narrow it down to the point of the chapters. Oh and REVIEW PLZ!!**


	12. Their Truths Revealed

**OK!! This is MY PERSONAL FAVORITE. This chapter is where Tai and Matt start pointing fingers at each other, and this is where you will find out what Mimi has exactly. So i hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as i did, cuz hell man, i loved this chapter more than any other chapters!! So enjoy reading!**

**

* * *

**

((Chapter 12: Their Truths Revealed))

Tai searched through Mimi's room looking around the neat clean room seeing no one inside. He turned to face where he placed the engagement ring last night on Mimi's table lamp. He noticed that it was gone but the paper was still on the table. He walked over anxiously to see if Mimi had left any note to answer his question. Once he picked it up, it was just as the same as before. His name and his question of truth. He crumbled the paper up and threw it in Mimi's trashcan.

He sighed heavily and walked out of her room seeing Matt sitting at a table with one arm resting on the table and his finger feeling the texture of the nicely polished wooden dining set. His eyes slowly glanced up looking at Tai balling his fist hearing cracking of his knuckles.

"Yamato." Tai looked at Matt with such anger.

"If you're looking for Mimi, she left the house last night, _Taichi_." Matt quickly raised both brows and brought them down gritting his teeth together.

"Hmm, how would you know?"

"I heard her walk out the door from my room."

"Of course _you_ would know where Mimi would be going."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know _exactly_ what it means Yamato." Tai walked closer to Matt but only a few feet away from him. "I know now that I'm not the only here that loves Mimi. But it's ok with me because you know why? Mimi would choose me over you any day."

Matt slammed his hands against the table standing up to Tai. "Is that so, Taichi? Hmm, I beg to differ Taichi." Matt had a sarcastic tone. "If Mimi would choose you over me, then tell me why Mimi would have _sex_ with me whenever you're at work huh Taichi?"

Matt threw the worst thing Tai could ever find out from Matt. Tai grabbed Matt's collar and threw him against a wall.

"You had your chance with Mimi a long time ago Yamato, then you decided to fuck things up for the both of you instead of caring for Mimi!! Now that Mimi is _mine_, I don't want you fucking things up between me and Mimi anymore. I don't want you even 15 feet from her ever again!!" Tai released his grip from Matt's collar and walked towards the couches.

"Aren't things already crappy for you Taichi? Huh?" Matt walked near Tai as he kept walking away from him.

"No, they're not." He answered.

"You're lying, Taichi." Matt looked at the side of Tai's face knowing that he was lying to him.

"No I'm not, Yamato." Tai replied from the back of his teeth.

"Damnit Taichi yes you are!!" Matt raised his voice catching Tai's attention. "I've seen her take those medications in front of me in the morning! I saw three different types of medication inside her medicine cabinet the other day!!"

"Her business isn't your business Yamato!"

"Yes is it, Taichi! As long as I love her I should know the truth about why Mimi is taking all those goddamn medication!" Matt exclaimed in anger pointing at his own chest.

"What gives you the right to know about Mimi's medical condition?"

"She is someone that is in my life that I love and will be willing to sacrifice everything for her!"

"Really Yamato? _Really?_!" Tai looked at Matt taking a step closer to him. "You're willing to sacrifice everything for her?"

"Do I have to repeat myself for you to believe me, Taichi? Do I?!"

"So you would do everything in your own will power to sacrifice everything that you can for Mimi and Mimi only? Cause I can never see that happening especially from someone like you Yamato."

"I don't give a crap about what you think what I can and cannot do, Taichi. You don't know how great my will power is from what I can tell!" Matt inched closer to Tai face to face with him.

"Then maybe you should have started sacrificing yourself for her in high school!!" Tai yelled taking one step back.

"What does high school have to do what's happening now?!" Tai gritted his teeth looking away from Matt as he knew _that secret_ wasn't suppose to have come out just yet.

"It's what happened after high school Yamato; you didn't even realize it after you broke it off with her!"

"What happened to her that I was so much of a dumbass to miss huh? Tell me!"

"She got diagnosed with Cancer, Yamato! That's what happened to her!"

* * *

**Ok, so shocker?? No shocker?? Tell me your OPINIONS which in FanFiction language would be, REVIEWS. Awesome, reviewing my story ur opinions. Koolio, im sleepy now.**


	13. Her Suffering

**Ok, here is chapter 13, at first i debuted this chapter, and i still do to this day, but hey, once i have it stuck in my mind and onto this paper, its never changing again, so here's the chapter oh and I'm very happy to know that you guys were in some cases felt sorry for Mimi's Cancer, but hey. So R&R and Enjoy****

* * *

**

**((Chapter 13: Her Suffering))**

"Hey Mimi, you ok now?" Kari looked at Mimi as she sat on the edge of the bed.

She removed her hair out of her face. "Yea Kari thanks so much for taking me in last night unnoticed."

"Mimi, you know we're here for you whenever you need to get away from our brothers. Still," Kari sat next to her handing her a cup of coffee. "I can't believe that Tai purposed to you like that. I mean, it's a bit early for him to get married when you two have been going out for a month or so."

"Yea I guess he really does care and love me for him to do such a thing." Mimi took a sip of her coffee.

Kari looked at her feet. "You know Mimi, its ok to say no to Tai. If you're still not sure of how you feel."

Mimi slowly placed the cup on her knees. "I know Kari, I'm not afraid to say no to your brother. Though I'm concerned about how will he react to me if I do say no to him?"

Kari sighed a bit. "I can imagine a bit. He'll be sad for sure, but I suppose he'll understand from you Mimi."

"Yea, I can see that a bit." Mimi tried smiling but was too caught up into her emotions. Kari hugged her and left the room seeing how T.K called for her aide at once with Kisuke's playfulness.

Mimi looked at her reflection inside her coffee as she tapped the side of the coffee cup a few times seeing how stressed out she had become for a few tiny reasons. She felt her heart beat more thinking of two certain people. She placed her free hand through her hair crouching her body over her legs. She moved her hand to her forehead and sighed frustrated over her decisions.

Tai asked her to marry her. It's what Mimi always wanted, someone that she loved to marry. She loved Tai indeed and she wanted to say yes to him.

But there was him.

Matt Ishida was also someone that she loved. It was never suppose to have happened but she couldn't blame herself for still loving Matt after what happened before their break up. Matt was mostly in the way of their love, but...

There was only one person she could love and it wasn't going to be him. It's her final decision; there was no way of turning back.

Mimi lifted her head up and stud up from the edge of the bed. She walked a few steps toward the door...

The moment she took those steps something went wrong; she felt pain on her side. She looked down at her left side seeing that she was bleeding tremendously. She felt a sharp pain from her left side to her chest. She dropped the cup of coffee seeing the liquid stain the newly flourished carpet; she dropped down to her knees crying silently in pain unable to speak. She opened her mouth to speak a word but she chocked on her own words unable to breathe even.

Her whole body laid on the carpet floor seeking help nearby. She slowly crawled closer to the doorway seeing Kisuke playing around with his toys making noises with his mouth just like a child would do. He raised his toy up in the air laughing then eyeing Mimi as she reached out for him from the hallway.

Kisuke saw Mimi with fear dropped his toy and ran to Kari.

Mimi shut her eyes for a moment reaching to her side feeling the blood dripping down from inside her body.

"Mimi!!" Kari rushed over to kneeling down to hold Mimi in her arms. Kisuke stud behind the kitchen crying at the sight of Mimi in pain.

"T.K!" Kari cried out his name as he ran for the phone, he almost tripped reaching for it.

T.K, as fast as he could, dialed the number for an ambulance. After a few rings a woman picked up.

"Yes Please send…!" T.K's mouth was the only thing Mimi could focus on right now. She hearing toned out every yelling, every scream, and her own name. Mimi had her eyelids half way opened losing the happiness in her eyes. Her eyes became dull, made of nothingness.

She saw T.K run up to her and Kari holding her head up seeing the face of T.K as he shouted something to her. He then turned to face Kisuke who unlocked the door for his parents. Kari's voice was faint but she heard her say something about Tai and Matt and a hospital.

Mimi later felt her body being dragged to a stretcher outside the house of Kari and T.K's seeing flashes of red and blue lights. A man sat down inside the ambulance with her inside checking her heart pulse on her neck. She felt his soft sweaty fingers on her soft, hot skin.

"Her heart beat is lowering!!" Mimi was able to catch a few words from the man. She heard him say a number 68, 65, 60. She didn't think those numbers were good at all. She narrowed her eyes towards the heart monitor of which she was rapidly connected to a few minutes ago. The green line beeped and beeped.

Her eyes lay still on that object hearing the same thing over and over again. Those beeps, those beeps annoyed her, they should stop beeping, and they should become _silent_.

"FLATLINE!! FLATLINE!!"

* * *

**There it is, like i said before, I debut this chapter since the day i wrote it up to this day, but anyway, i hope you guys review, and if nessccary, plz do flames or grammer checks. And there's exactly 2 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT. So enjoy this story!!**


	14. Their ER

**Ok, so here's the 14th chapter, i hope you like this one. Oh and this one is the second to last chapter of Everyone Knew But You. I'm so happy peeps are reviewing my story Im happy this is a successful story so far!! Oh, and I think i told you guys that i will be planning a Prequel for this story, so i still haven't decided on how to start it, but if you have any ideas on how to story a Prequel plz tell me.! Thank you**

((Chapter 14: Their ER))

Kari rapidly ran through the doubled doors inside the hospital screaming and crying out for Mimi with T.K and her son right behind her. Tai received a call from T.K that Mimi was sent to the hospital's ER, after hearing that Tai subsided Matt's and his differences aside and joined Kari and T.K later on.

"What happened to Mimi, Kari?" Tai grabbed Kari's shoulder lightly asking.

"I don't know, Tai. I saw Mimi lying on the floor bleeding from her sides when Kisuke came to get me!" Kari looked just as frighten as Tai did.

"She was bleeding from her sides?" Tai whispered back to Kari as she nodded shutting his eyes tightly not wanting to hear those words.

Matt sat down having his hand on his face in deep thought shaking his leg as a sign of nervousness. He didn't stay seated for long seeing how Tai's words bothered him so. He stud up with quickness and marched down to grab Tai's shoulder catching his attention.

"Why didn't I know about Mimi's medical condition?" Matt glanced at Tai's eyes hard.

"You told him about Mimi?" Kari whispered to her brother catching a quick glance at Matt.

"This isn't the time Matt."

"Tell me why? Why didn't I know about this? Is there any else that doesn't know about Mimi other than _me_?" Matt pointed his chest.

"Actually Matt," T.K came into the conversation. "We all knew but you." Matt looked at T.K with astonishment. He opened his mouth to say something but couldn't.

"Mimi didn't want us to tell you since you didn't care about her after…"Kari looked over her shoulder. "After what happened to you both..."

Matt covered his face sighing with frustration. Matt turned to face the wall with everyone staring at Matt with sorrow. Hearing the double doors open from the ER, Tai saw Joe rush out reaching out for some charts. Tai stud in his way.

"Tai please get of my way!" Joe had a harsh tone but he didn't move one inch.

"Mimi," Those were the only words Tai had to say to Joe in order to get his information on her.

Joe sighed seeing how this was the only way to get free from Tai. "Mimi's condition isn't going very well, Tai. Her heart rate is getting worse and worse as we speak! I must go Tai!" Tai moved out of his way as Joe sprung through the doors seeing nurses and doctors rushing over to Joe's aide.

Matt glanced at Tai to the ER.

ER.

Mimi.

Cancer.

"Mimi," Matt walked slowly towards the doors with T.K noticing gripping Kisuke's hand. Matt fastened his pace as soon as he was at least 5 feet away from the door.

"Matt!" T.K called out his name as Tai chased him out. Matt slammed his body against the doors revealing the patients in need of medical attention. He felt Tai's hand grab onto his shoulders, he only focused on Mimi. He heard Tai say we're not allowed in her but Matt completely ignored him. Matt turned his head to his left, but no Mimi. He turned to his right, and he saw Mimi that hurt him as much as hearing the words from Joe himself.

He shook off Tai's hand off his shoulder ignoring him running towards Mimi's medical bed seeing the nurses and Joe glancing back at Matt enraged that he disobeyed the rule of coming in the ER.

"Get him out of here!" He heard Joe say to one of the nurses but toned him out seeing Mimi's face with her eyes shut tight, her shirt ripped open revealing her skin patched with IV's and for her heart rate.

"Matt!" HE heard Tai shout his name out grabbing both his shoulders now but Matt shook him off once again.

"Mimi!!" Matt shouted her name hoping she would hear him. All he heard was the slow beeping from the monitors.

"Get him out now!" Joe pointed to his aide as he tried to push back Matt, but he refused to go back into the waiting room.

"Mimi!! Don't you dare leave!! You hear me, Mimi?! Don't you dare leave us!!"

Joe ignored the struggle with Matt and focused his intensions on Mimi. He looked at the heart monitors and saw her heart beat was getting lower and lower by the second. He still heard Matt's voice shouting out for Mimi, but he toned him out of his surroundings calming his patients down.

He focused on her bleeding sides and patched them up but it just didn't work anymore. Blood came oozing out even more the last time.

"Mimi, don't do this to me." Joe gritted his teeth. Through the oxygen mask, Mimi started coughing and it sounded bad. He glanced at her eyes as she turned her head towards him.

'_Joe, when I go through those doors and into the ER laying on a stretcher dying and there's no possible way of saving me, don't try saving me. You saved me once, that's good enough for me. As my friend, letting me go is the best option for saving me.__"_


	15. Everyone Knew But You

**Ok, here it is guys! The last chapter of Everyone Knew But You. Now, i hope i don't get any complants after you read this chapter, but if you do, please tell me and and i reply back to you personally. Anyway, you'll know exactly why this story is called Everyone Knew But You. Well enjoy reading the last chapter!**

**((Chapter 15: Everyone Knew But You))**

Mimi glanced at Joe breathing with her mouth open feeling the warmth of her breath and feeling how low her eyelids were.

Joe removed his hands away from Mimi's sides and looking at her brown eyes as she slowly nodded. She lifted her hand up reaching out for his, he grabbed her hand and entwined them together. He looked at his co-workers as they made eye contact with Joe.

"Doctor?" One of them spoke.

"It's fine, your job here is done." Joe sighed. "Good job everyone."

"Sir, what about her friends?"

"I will deal with them."

"Of course, Doctor."

The nurses walked slowly outside the ER and into their original post. Joe glanced back to Mimi and tightened his grip kneeling down making eye contact with her. He opened his mouth to say something but hesitated for a moment. He gathered his thoughts and reopened his mouth.

"Mimi, there's still a chance." Joe whispered to her only seeing her smile and nod 'no'.

"I'm sorry Joe," Mimi inhaled and exhaled before she could talk once again. "Remember what I told you?"

Joe nodded.

Mimi took a deep breath. "I want you to tell Tai something for me." Joe inched closer to her face turning it to where Mimi whispered in his ear. He nodded agreeing and looking into her eyes once more as she smiled taking her last breath.

Joe released his grip with Mimi's hand helped himself up from the ground and sighed holding his tears back as a doctor should do. He covered Mimi with her blanket from head to toe.

"Mimi, it was great knowing you for four years." Joe sighed walking out the ER.

Joe walked searching for Tai and the others, he saw them sitting together hoping everything would be ok. Joe stud in front of their group; Tai looked up and saw that it was Joe, he stud up making eye contact.

"Mimi! How's Mimi?" Tai rushed his words.

Joe nodded side to side. "I'm sorry Tai, but it was too late for us."

Kari was the first ones to cry out loud in sorrow, T,K hugged her crying for his own friend. Matt and Tai stud side by side not believing the words they heard from Joe's mouth. Joe reached inside his pocket and handed Tai the same black box that Tai gave to Mimi. He grabbed for it and placed it inside his coat's pocket. He explained everything to them as he promised to Mimi. She knew everything from the start, she knew that Tai would propose to her, she knew her blood counts were very low and she wouldn't make it in 5 months, she even knew that Matt loved her.

"Tai, Mimi wanted me to tell you that it's time for Yuusuke to come home."

Tai glanced up at Joe as he nodded. Only Tai knew what that mean, he looked back to Matt who looked at him puzzled then he looked at the ground and nodded.

"It's time for Yuusuke to come home."

_Love is stronger than death even though it can't stop death from happening, but no matter how hard death tries it can't separate people from love. It can't take away our memories either. In the end, life is stronger than death._

_In the end, we've all come to realize that Mimi hasn't died. To be honest she couldn't die even though she wasn't here anymore. Mimi didn't die of Cancer, she didn't die at all. The only one time she would die forever, is if we forgotten her completely._

"Come one Yuusuke! Take the flag away from my arm!" Tai ran around the backyard holding a football, a yellow flag tied around his arm and a 6 year old boy named Yuusuke smiling and sweating focusing on untying the yellow flag from Tai's arm.

"Ah!" Yuusuke almost reached out for his flag but Tai jumped back.

"Oh! Too slow Yuusuke! C'mon!" Tai smiled hearing Yuusuke's laughter; reaching out for the yellow flag. Tai stopped, feeling Yuusuke bump into him seeing Yamato opening the backyard door.

"Tai," Matt walked slowly towards Tai feeling the grass brush against his feet with his sandals.

"Matt, I'm glad you could come. I know you're still busy with your dad's company but I thought this was a good time."

"No, it's fine. I just got off from work right now. What did you want to talk about Tai?"

Yuusuke stud beside Tai as he placed his arm around Yuusuke's shoulders. "Yuusuke, this Matt. Matt, this is Yuusuke." Tai smiled as Matt smiled at Yuusuke.

"Matt, Yuusuke is your son." With that Matt's head filled with questions once again feeling like everyone knew but him.

* * *

**Weeeelll?? What do you think about that!! Hold that thought!! Coz, you're placing your hatered/loveble review/comment on the review section!! So please do tell me EXACTLY what you thought about this whole chapter AND the WHOLE STORY. PLease do share. Oh and i do plan on making a prequel for this story, im barely starting it so i won't post it up until i have exactly 5 chapters done. Ok, so if any Q's questions email me or ask it on the reviewing section!! Thank you so mucho for reading my story!! Thank You!! Arigatou Gozaimasu!!**


End file.
